


Whiskey and Fire

by haikuhamster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time Bottom Dean, M/M, Multi, Panty Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Castiel, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Dean, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/pseuds/haikuhamster
Summary: Dean had intended to get laid. That was the end goal of his bar trip. Find some pretty little Illinois girl and take her to his motel for the night. Meg and Castiel have something similar in mind, if a little different.





	Whiskey and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is a lot of porn. Wowie. It was inspired by an actual porno, which was surprisingly good. So surprisingly good that I decided to write 4k of pure smut. Yay!

“You sure you wanna do this, Clarence?”

Castiel took another shot, wishing he had a lower tolerance to alcohol. “Yes. Find someone.”

Meg looked around, surveying the bar for anyone attractive. “How about him?” she asked, pointing to a cute blond guy who looked like a little virgin. Corruptable. 

“That’s Samandriel, and he’s a student of mine.” 

“Like you give a shit about that,” Meg argued, hitting him on the arm. “You fucked the teacher of the class that was getting you your teaching credentials.”

“He’s a twink,” Castiel argued instead. “He wouldn’t be able to give it to you hard, if he even is attracted to women.”

Meg nodded. The cute blond guy must have seen her point to him, because when she looked over again he was ducking his head and his face was bright red. Castiel was right as usual. She looked again, searching corners and... “Bingo.”

Castiel looked in the direction of her finger, at the pool tables where some dude was grinning at some angry bikers. The bikers handed him money and he laughed as they stormed away. A pool-sharking son of a bitch, probably here for money, beer, and a lay. Perfect.

Not to mention, the guy was smoking hot, even from across the room. He had light brown hair, a gorgeous smile, and a body that promised sins. Incredible.

“Do you want to get him or should I?” Castiel asked, waving the bartender over to pay.

Meg grinned. “I should get him. He looks like he wouldn’t take too kindly to a guy hitting on him, but I bet he’d love it if you shoved his face in a pillow.” They both chuckled at the image to diffuse the sexual tension a bit. The idea was inexplicably hot.

Meg sauntered over to the man where he was leaning against the pool tables still, waiting for a challenger that hadn’t noticed the earlier scuffle. “Hey, pretty boy. Haven’t seen you around here before.”

The man looked her up and down and smirked, seductive and charming. “Name’s Dean. I’m from Kansas.”

“Oh, wow,” Meg replied. “You ride a lot in Kansas?” Dean flushed, and she smirked. “Horses, obviously.”

“Uh, kinda,” Dean floundered, trying to regain the upper hand. “You ride here in Illinois?”

“All the time,” Meg said. “My name is Meg. Do you wanna play?” She gestured to the pool sticks hanging on the wall.

“Hell yeah,” Dean grinned. “Want me to go easy?”

“God, no,” Meg said, stroking the pool stick a bit. “Give me all you’ve got.” Dean winked at her, so she took a dive. “I prefer when things are hard on me.”

“So you could say, for example, you like it rough?” Dean said, a smirk glinting those pretty green eyes.

Meg laughed, and he looked a bit confused. “You couldn’t handle me if you tried, baby.”

Dean chuckled darkly, and god if that wasn’t a turn-on. “You wanna break or should I?”

Meg resisted the part of her that wanted to say _I always like to come first_ , settling for, “I’ll go.”

The game from there was pretty quick. They played 8-ball, both with the expert precision of those who’d done it for money too many times to count. When it was left only to the 8 between the two of them, Meg quickly gestured for Castiel to come over. He grabbed his beer and sauntered over, not sure how she wanted to play him into the equation. 

Apparently, she was going with the direct route, because as soon as Dean looked over Meg shoved her tongue down Castiel’s throat. He rolled with it, reaching down with one hand to grab her ass and pulling her hair with the other. He pulled her over towards the nearest wall, backing her into it and sucking on her neck so she could talk to Dean.

“Dean, Castiel. Castiel, Dean. Wanna come to my place with us?” Castiel eased off of her to look at Dean, taking in the front of him. And while his ass was incredible bent over a pool table, his face was gorgeous. Freckles, green eyes, lips that would look fucking incredible wrapped around his- 

He was barely aware that he was grinding his cock into Meg’s stomach like an animal, but she just pushed back against him. Dean nodded at them, staring at Castiel instead of Meg now. Good.

“Do you wanna follow his car or ride with us?” Meg asked, shoving Castiel away a bit.

“I’ll- uh- mine. My car,” Dean stuttered. “I’ll follow you.”

Meg chuckled and gestured for the guys to follow her. She knew they’d be watching her ass, so she swayed her hips a bit more than usual.

She reached Castiel’s trashy pimpmobile, turning to look at Dean. He looked like he was having second thoughts. “Dean,” she spoke softly. “You don’t have to do anything you aren’t beyond pumped about. You just say the word and you get anything you want, even if it means Clarence is out of the picture.”

“I’m not gonna make you kick your boyfriend out just so I can fuck you without an identity crisis,” Dean said.

“Oh, honey, he’s not my boyfriend,” Meg chuckled. “Clarence and I just have really good hate-sex all the time. We’re fuck-buddies, but we wanna fuck someone together. A bonding exercise, or something like that.”

“So you’re just gonna use someone to try and help you get along?”

“Meg, you’re terrible at wording things,” Castiel admonished before turning to Dean. “I decided that I would like to watch someone sleep with her. She decided she’d like to watch me sleep with someone. We both decided it would be easier if that was one person fulfilling both, and we could make a night of it.”

Dean nodded, and Castiel continued. He dropped his voice a bit, speaking more seductively. “If you come with us, I’d like to watch you fuck her. However you’d like to do it, that’s fine. After that, I’d like to fuck you as well. Not together, not chaining you to a bed and having our way with you, but one night where you get to share a bed with two people and the focus is entirely on making you come and scream until you’re dry and hoarse.”

Dean’s pupils were dilated, his breaths quick and loud in the silence of night. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Meg asked.

“Yeah. That’s- that’s good. Really good.” Meg grinned, walking over to sit in the passenger seat of Castiel’s car. She watched as Castiel and Dean spoke a bit more, before they both parted towards their cars.

“What’d you say there?” Meg asked over the sound of the car sputtering to life.

“He asked if it had to be in the order I stated earlier,” Castiel said, pulling into the street and checking the rear-view for a car following him. Sure enough, Dean was in a black classic behind them. 

Meg laughed. “He’s that eager for you and he doesn’t even know what you’re packing?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t tell him.”

“And ruin the surprise?” Meg feigned offense. “I wouldn’t dare. You wound me, Clarence!”

“You’re prettier when you’re quiet.”

“You like it when I get loud.”

“If I liked it, I wouldn’t have bought a gag for you.”

“You bought a spider gag.”

“Your mouth is good at one thing and one thing only.” Meg grinned and slapped his arm as they pulled into her driveway.

°•°•°•°•°•°

Dean pulled in almost immediately after them, having followed closely the whole time. He’d focused on the scenery as much as possible instead of letting himself think. He knew he was bisexual, he knew he liked touching his prostate, and he knew this whole thing was right up his alley. He just... wasn’t expecting this. 

He stepped out of the Impala, steeling himself. He’d watched Meg flirt with Castiel as the cars stopped, watched her saunter into her house with a sexy tilt to her lips. Castiel ushered Dean forward, probably so he could stare at his ass. God, this whole situation was ridiculously hot.

He followed Meg into what he assumed was her room. It had black walls and blood-red furniture. It looked like a goth interior designer’s wet dream. The bed was big, though, a queen size that bounced when she jumped onto it. It had a nightstand on one side of the head and a chair on the other. 

Castiel used a hand on his back to guide Dean over to the bed towards Meg, who spread her legs for him to fit between. Dean kissed her, and the relief of soft feminine lips against his made it hard to notice the sound of Castiel sitting in the chair next to them.

Dean hitched her thighs higher around his waist and shuffled them both closer up to the pillows. He thrust his hips into hers, and she reached to pull his shirt off. He obliged her, yanking hers off as well before pulling back to meet her mouth again.

Meg kissed like a fucking professional. Even in the more vulnerable position physically, her mouth was sinful and left Dean only to submit. Her lips were soft and plump and her tongue was a slick presence everywhere at once. Her mouth tasted of whiskey and cherries, and Dean wanted to see if that was something she ate or if she was sweet everywhere.

He tugged at her jeans, easing them down her thighs. Thighs that he wanted wrapped around his head. Her panties were green, and he tried not to flush at the similarities to the ones he almost wore today. This was a good day to wear boxers.

Dean didn’t let Meg pull his pants down too, pulling them down herself as he kissed his way down her body. He left his underwear on, mostly to tease Castiel. Meg’s skin was soft and warm, flushed all over due to her arousal. He pulled her panties off, throwing them at Castiel without bothering to look at him.

Dean dived into Meg without hesitation or teasing, almost as desperate to taste her as she likely was to get eaten out. He sucked and licked at her clit and eased a finger inside of her. He carefully listened to every moan and whimper to see what made them the loudest.

His earlier hypothesis was correct: the taste of her was incredible everywhere. Her cunt was a soft smoky flavor, strong enough to shine out but subtle enough not to be overwhelming. She was wet and tight, writhing on two fingers and clenching down on his tongue and it was fucking perfect.

“Dean, I’m gonna- oh fuck, don’t stop, I’m gonna- fuck, oh fuck, Dean, _fuck._ ” Megs thighs clamped down on his head but he kept going, curving his fingers up on her g-spot and sucking hard at her clit. He kept going until she pulled his hair to ease him off, still keeping his fingers a steady presence inside of her as they kissed.

When he could tell she’d come down from oversensitivity, he moved his fingers again. “Feel like it might be too little too late, but you’re clean, right?” Meg asked, a little breathless. Dean nodded. “Good. I’m diligent about the pill and Castiel and I are both clean. If you would prefer to rubber up that’s fine, but he and I both like it without.”

Dean considered this for a moment, trying to think beyond _oh fuck hot girl wants me to fuck her bareback_ , but so long as they were honest there didn’t seem to be any glaring issues with the idea. He nodded again, leaning down to kiss her and pull his boxers off.

He lined his cock up to her entrance, loving how wet and open she was against his cock. He didn’t feel the need to, but he asked anyway, “You ready, baby?”

She grinned at him and hitched her hips up higher towards him. “Give it to me, tiger.” So he did.

The head of his cock went in easily, the rest following in a slick glide. God, Meg was tight and hot. He’d only ever gone bare with Lisa, and she was never this wet. Meg fucking loved this, and Dean wanted to make her lose her mind. 

He didn’t wait long before pulling a few inches out and sliding back in. He repeated the motion, again and again, gaining speed and depth every time.

Meg looked to Castiel and moaned, “He feels so fucking good.” 

Dean staved off his orgasm as long as he was able, determined to savor those gorgeous noises she made as long as possible. He angled himself until he found the spot that made her eyes roll back, then focused his efforts there.

“You like that?” he asked Castiel, who nodded. Meg cried out, “Yeah,” and they both grinned at each other.

Dean reached a hand down and thumbed at her clit, and like a switch was hit, she clenched down on his cock. Her orgasm this time was more powerful but less drawn out, slick coming in waves to ease the way for Dean’s length. Dean ground into her all through it, getting himself as deep as possible while she rode out the feeling.

She quickly bounced her hips around on his cock, as close to fucking onto his cock as she could from her angle below him. She looked behind Dean at the foot of the bed, drawing Dean’s eyes there too. Castiel had brought the chair there so he could watch where they were joined. God, the reminder of the circumstances nearly brought Dean over the edge. He resumed his thrusts into Meg’s fucked-out body, chasing his orgasm at he looked over his shoulder at Castiel.

Dean felt his balls curl up into his body, and slammed his lips against Meg’s to muffle his deep groans. His orgasm crashed through him, and she milked him for every fucking drop he could give her. His legs tensed so much he feared for his muscles, and his hands gripped Meg’s hips more than tight enough to mark.

He stayed in her heat until he was sure he had nothing left to give, relishing in the soft drag of her walls against his soft cock until he pulled out. He missed barebacking.

Meg scooted her way up the bed, laying across the pillows without seeming to care if Dean’s cum dripped onto them.

Castiel stood up, and Dean watched raptly as he took his clothes off. It didn’t look like a strip tease, likely wasn’t meant to be one, but it definitely felt like one to Dean. Everything he did seemed methodical and precise, no guessing needed. Castiel’s very existence screamed “dominant” and Dean was more turned on than he’d ever been in his life.

“Have you ever done this, Dean?” Castiel asked as he unbuckled his belt.

“This exact scenario? No,” Dean replied. “I’ve had a threesome before, with two chicks a couple years back.”

“How many men have you been with?” Castiel crawled into Dean’s space, now wearing only his underwear. Just like Dean had done earlier to Meg.

“Uh, a few,” Dean said, flushing.

“Golly, Clarence,” Meg chuckled. “I do believe we’ve got ourselves a pretty little ass-virgin!”

“I didn’t say that,” Dean protested.

“Oh, really?” Castiel asked darkly. “How many men have you taken inside you, Dean?”

How Castiel could make Dean’s name sound like a curse was a mystery. “None,” Dean mumbled.

Meg laughed again, fond and teasing instead of degrading. Castiel ignored her, his tone conversational as he spoke to Dean. “I’ll be sure to make you feel so good, you’ll want to spread your legs for anything that moves.”

The embarrassment left Dean in a flash, arousal flooding every bit of him instead. He nodded eagerly, and Castiel crashed their lips together. If kissing Meg was sinful, kissing Castiel was divine. It was all the best part of kissing Meg, but with stubble scratching his face and a hard cock grinding into his ass.

Speaking of that, Cas felt fucking huge. Dean reached a hand down to feel Cas through his boxers and, shit, the thing was a monster. Dean could barely fit his fingers around the girth of it, and he couldn’t imagine taking it inside of him. He could barely get three fingers in himself on a good day. The jump in his heart rate should’ve been from fear or nerves, but instead it was excitement and arousal. He was going to be fucking _wrecked_ after this.

Castiel seemed to sense his excitement, because he chuckled and grabbed Dean’s hand away. “Can you roll over for me, Dean?” He asked, voice deep and seductive. Dean did as asked, desperate to please Castiel. “Ass up. I wanna do something for you.”

As soon as Dean’s ass was in the air, a tongue was running along his hole. He whimpered and pushed his hips back, squirming at the gentle spank Castiel laid on his ass in return. Castiel didn’t beat around the bush, always either prodding the tip of his tongue against Dean’s opening or laving fat stripes over it. 

Dean’s fingers curled into the sheets when Castiel’s tongue went in deep. He seemed to know where every nerve ending was, and used this information to systematically wreck Dean. He almost didn’t hear Meg’s groan of, “So fucking hot...” over his own loud moans.

Castiel pulled away after what felt like forever, and Meg reached into her nightstand for a bottle. It was new, judging by the sound of plastic ripping off behind him, but soon enough a slick finger was nudging Dean’s entrance. He opened up for it easily, and Castiel quickly added a second one. 

Castiel’s fingers moved methodically, stretching Dean open without touching his prostate at all. It was a devastating tease. Three fingers brought a bit of stretched feeling, one Dean was surprised he enjoyed so much. He hated the burn on his own fingers. Castiel eased them out, and soon there was a slick pressure at Dean’s entrance.

He opened for it, and fuck Castiel was big. The stretch was a lot, even with the lubricant and excessive preparation. It felt the forever until sharp hips rested against his cheeks, the full length sheathed inside of him. When Castiel pulled out, Dean watched, and he was definitely as big as he felt. 

Dean’s eyes must have widened, because Meg curled her body around so his head rested on her stomach and thighs. “See that, Dean-o? Your first cock and Clarence has already made you a size queen.”

Castiel laughed as he thrust back in, and Dean threw his head back. God, he hadn’t hit anything good yet but the sheer size felt fucking incredible. He cried out with every movement, especially as Castiel started to speed up.

“Shut him up for me,” Castiel directed. Slim fingers covered Dean’s mouth and muffled the noises he was making. Castiel laid into him hard then, fast thrusts hard enough that he could hear the bed hitting the wall and see Meg’s breasts bouncing with the force of it. Now he saw why he needed to be shut up.

Castiel pulled out after a volley of harsh thrusts, ending it with a spank. He flipped Dean onto his stomach, shoving Meg’s panties in his mouth. He pushed Dean’s face into the bed and entered him again, slamming in to the hilt and starting that brutal rhythm again.

Meg pulled her panties out of Dean’s mouth and asked, “How does it feel?”

“ _Fuck, I love it- Cas, ah, so big_ ,” he responded.

“I bet,” she said, and both of them chuckled as she shoved the panties back in his mouth.

Dean reached to take them out again, wanting to kiss Meg. Castiel grabbed Dean’s wrist from the air and pinned it to his back, then snatched the other and held them both down in one hand. Dean decided he didn’t need to be kissed if he was getting fucked this good anyway.

Castiel slammed into his prostate over and over now, and it became apparent that everything before was deliberately to wreck him and not get him close. At least, that’s what it felt like, because Dean was hurtling towards orgasm faster than he ever had in his life. He thrashed his head back and forth and used his knees to gain leverage and push back against Castiel’s cock. Meg took the panties out and he mumbled over and over how good it was, that he needed to come.

“Please- I need- _Cas_ I can’t- cant come without- _oh fucking christ_ ,” he babbled.

“Without touching your cock?” Castiel asked and Dean desperately nodded his confirmation. “We’ll see about that.”

Meg chuckled. “Your modesty is palpable, Clarence.”

“Do you hear him?” was the growled response. “He can and will come on my cock alone. Right Dean?” He spanked Dean, who just let out a wrecked whimper. “All you need is to be filled up like a bitch.” Dean was close, so close, he just needed something, anything-

One sharp thrust on his prostate and he was gone, cock pouring out onto the bed over and over. He felt himself tighten up on Cas, who groaned deeply. His fingers curled where they were in the sheets, arms released by Castiel. Everything tensed and he felt like jelly.

“Did you come, Dean?” Meg asked gently, and Castiel opted for a dirty grind to get him through the aftershocks. 

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled. “Want Cas to come in me.”

“‘Cas’ will deliver, baby,” she cooed. Dean pushed up to fuck himself back against Cas, and they started a quick rhythm that avoided Dean’s oversensitive prostate diligently.

“I’m gonna- oh fuck,” Castiel groaned. Dean felt heat fill him deep inside, and god the thought was hotter than it had any right to be. He drew his orgasm out in dirty figure eights, with Dean clenching down to try and milk him.

When Castiel pulled out, Dean rolled into his back with a huff. He listened voidly as Meg and Cas bickered over clean-up, until he was suddenly being spoken to.

“Dean?” Castiel asked. “I asked if you would like to stay the night here.”

“Isn’t this her house?” Dean looked around, but he heard a shower running. Huh.

“Yes. But I’m sure she wouldn’t mind it. She may even want to make this a multiple-time occasion.”

Dean opened his eyes, not recalling when he closed them. “What about you?”

“I will also be staying.”

“But will we do this again?”

Castiel smiled and leaned down to press a soft kiss on Dean’s lips. “I’d like to do more than just sexual things with you, Dean.” 

Dean flushed and couldn’t stop the dopey grin from invading his face. “What about Meg?”

“She’s aromantic, so she doesn’t experience romantic attraction to any sex,” Cas explained. “She thinks she may be demiromantic, meaning it just takes a strong bond before she begins feeling romantic attraction, but she’s never felt anything like that, even for those who she’s been inseparable with.”

“So, basically, she’s still down for sex whenever but she’s not down for gushy feelings and stuff?” Dean asked.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Meg said, walking in with wet hair. “I’m a total cuddle slut, and I’m in a pretty serious long-term relationship with pulled pork.”

Dean laughed. “I’ve been in love with apple pie for as long as I can remember.” He sat up on the bed and took in Castiel’s features, realizing he hadn’t before. Strong jaw and nose, stubble, chapped lips... christ, his eyes were very blue. Dean kissed Castiel again, wanting to memorize the taste of him: whiskey and fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave a Kudos or a comment if you so desire, it helps me to know what you guys like so I can write more like it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
